Hagamos Música
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Octavia busca una compañera de cuarto ahora que vive sola, pero lo que no se espera es tener a la Dj Vinyl
1. Escogiendo compañera

**Bueno aquí les traigo un Octavia Melody/Vinyl Scratch por pedido de una amiga Fate Stay Night**

**Recuerden ustedes también me pueden pedir fics Slash o Femslash (preferiblemente lo segundo)**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony**

**Advertencias: Femslash, futuro Lemon, no son ponys son humanas.**

**Raiting: M**

**Esta es una corta introducción**

* * *

><p><span><strong>#01 Acorde<strong>

Octavia se había mudado a Ecuestria hace un tiempo, pues allí las oportunidades eran infinitas para un joven talentosa, con tan solo 19 esta chica tenía todas las oportunidades del mundo, así que se apuntó a una universidad de música prestigiosa allí, se despidió de su familia y se mudo, tenía un lindo departamento en la ciudad, con espacio suficiente para tres personas no entendía porque le habían comprado semejante departamento pero bueno, uso una de las habitaciones para hacerlo su estudio, así que le quedaba una sola por ocupar, decidió luego de pensar mucho, poner avisos para buscar compañeras de cuarto, dejo sus datos y número de teléfono, al igual las preferencias actitudinales que esperaba de su futuro compañero o compañera.

Al llegar el día de juzgar a quienes se anotaron, Octavia estaba lista, los entrevistaba uno por uno.

Habían dos o tres que eran decentes los demás o parecían psicópatas, desinteresados, sucios o pervertidos, no gracias.

Eso hasta llegar a una chica de su misma edad, cabello corto moderno azul, camisa negra, jeans y auriculares, unos peculiares lentes violetas.

—Hola soy Vinyl Scratch—Le dijo tendiéndole una mano Octavia la tomó.

—Octavia Melody, un gusto—

Y así, la entrevistó parecía una buena chica un poco punk pero buena, le gustaba mucho la música aunque sus gustos eran opuestos mientras a Octavia le gustaba el instrumental clásico o el jazz, ella prefería electro y rock


	2. Conociendo a la compañera (Parte 1)

**_Bueno no debería comprometerme, peeero, hoy subiré en lo posible varios caps que ya tengo escrito (me arrepentiré de prometerlo)_**

**_Angela:Claro, disculpa la demora pero se han perdido varios documentos por alguna razón como si mis archivos se borrasen solos, pero bueno, recuperé algunos espero que te gusten._**

**_FIRESTORM: gracias aprecio que pienses así, y espero que si llegue a eso, como sea, aquí tienes el siguiente cap_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Conociendo a la compañera (Parte 1)<em>**

Luego de unos problemas con una de las aspirantes a ser su compañera de cuarto, terminó decidiéndose por la chica Punk que parecía agradable, además no había nadie más porque las otras habían encontrado casa ya, así que la llamó a penas pudo y la chica le dijo que esa misma tarde llevaría las cosas para mudarse.

Así que pensó que sería mejor comenzar a limpiar y hacer algo rico para recibirle, después de todo tenían que llevarse bien porque era su compañera. Se decidió por hacer algo tradicional que su madre le hacía normalmente y de esa forma cuando llegue le ayudaría a guardar las cosas en su cuarto y pronto comerían.

Se puso la bata de cocina y comenzó a hacerlo. Cortó las verduras, preparó el horno y se así hizo lo necesario para terminarlo.

Para cuando estaba por terminar sonó el timbre, No podría haber llegado…era muy temprano.

Aun así limpió sus manos en un trapo y se fue a abrir.

Cuando lo hizo no había nadie.

Bueno, será alguien jugando una broma. Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

— Espera—Escuchó y se detuvo, estaba la chica de pelo azul en la entrada, cargaba demasiadas cajas y tenía un par de valijas en su costado.

—Oh, deja que te ayude, ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó y tomó unas cajas de encima de la otra para que no se caiga con ellas.

—Gracias, ehm bien supongo, ¿Tú?

Entraron y dejaron las cajas en la sala, Vinyl sonrió al oler algo delicioso que salía de otro cuarto que apostaba era la cocina.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el equipaje en tu cuarto y de paso te lo muestro para luego comer—Le sugirió y la chica asintió.

—La verdad ya te iba a preguntar sobre el rico olor

—Gracias, espero que te guste.

La verdad era de esperar que en el primer encuentro y mientras le conocía sea formal con ella, pero aun así le sorprendía los ánimos que tenía, era amigable, divertida y bastante graciosa, comenzaba a caerle bien.

—Listo, bueno vamos a la mesa—Dijo y así se fueron del cuarto.

Se quedaron hablando hasta tarde en lo que cenaban y cuando terminaron le agarró sueño a ambas.

Así se fue a dormir y no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez y solo tal vez podía llegar a caerle muy bien esa chica.


	3. Rasgos

**_Listo otro capítulo :) que lo disfruten._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rasgos curiosos<em>**

Vinyl despertó con algo parecido a una resaca pero no podía serlo ya que no había bebido nada, porque al parecer su nueva compañera de casa era demasiado sana, le dio solo agua y jugo natural así que no lo entendía.

Pero bueno, no podía hacer más, se fue así a tomar algo más a la cocina aunque era súper temprano. Lo bueno es que la otra chica seguía durmiendo.

Tomó sus auriculares, porque si algo no le importaba era escuchar electro a todo volumen a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, siempre lo hacía, era una obsesión.

Se puso esos pantalones azules como su cabello que tanto le gustaban, una remera sin mangas y una camisa de mangas cortas blanca, la remera era gris. Con ello y sus amados lentes violetas y morados.

Así se hizo algo para tomar más fuerte que un simple jugo de naranja como el que tomó ayer, y también se hizo algo para desayunar. De paso le preparó algo para la otra chica también, después de todo le recibió de una forma muy linda, pensaba que tal vez podía hacerse buena amiga de ella aunque sea de las serias y concentradas, totalmente distinta a ella.

Se pasó un largo rato mirando su celular mientras comía y escuchaba música a todo volumen, por ello cuando estaba por terminar no logró escuchar que le hablaban.

—Vinyl…

—Vinyl

— ¡Vinyl!—Y le tocó el hombro. La chica casi se cayó de la silla por el susto ya que no esperaba eso.

— ¡Por Celestia!, casi me matas—Exageró pero de verdad se había sobresaltado hasta el punto de quedarse con el corazón al borde del paro cardíaco.

—Perdona no quería asustarte, pero no me escuchaste—Se explicó apenada, y lo único que pudo pensar la otra es que de verdad se veía linda así, cuando se sonrojaba y ponía esa expresión— Solo quería avisarte que podríamos buscar hoy tus muebles si quieres

La chica se rascó distraídamente la nuca y Vinyl sonrió.

Sí definitivamente le comenzaba a caer bien esa chica.

—Claro, deja que termine—Le respondió— Ah, cierto, te hice algo de café y algo para comer si lo quieres.

La verdad es que Octavia no era fan del café, prefería los jugos de naranja o té de hierbas, pero no podría rechazarle algo que hizo con esa amabilidad así que asintió y le agradeció.

Se sentó al frente de la chica de pelo azul. Así en silencio terminaron sus desayunos.

Vinyl mientras usaba su celular, y la otra veía unas partituras.

— ¿De qué trabajas?—Rompió por fin el hielo

—Ah, ehm, soy chelista en una orquesta nacional, pero suelo hacer presentaciones, de eso trabajo además de compositora—Le contó Octavia y la chica se sorprendió.

—Vaya, eso es genial. Aunque no soy fanática de la música clásica u orquestal, la respeto, y después de todo música es música— Le dijo sonriente, eso hizo por alguna razón feliz a su compañera.

— Eso es bueno, ¿Y tú de qué vives?

—Bueno, soy DJ, no sé qué tan popular, pero logro tener al menos dos contratos cuando quiero—Le respondió con simpleza, y la chelista sonrió como ella.

—Me suena muy bien, eso es bueno, y me gusta también que te guste tanto la música

Y de esa forma se quedaron hablando por largo rato.

Así cuando terminaron cada una se puso a hacer lo suyo.

Vinyl se había quitado los zapatos, se acostó en el sillón y se puso a escribir algo que no pudo ver la otra, mientras que Octavia se mantuvo en su estudio que era un cuarto en el piso superior donde había una gran sala llena de cosas necesarias para hacer su profesión y practicar. Se quedó allí componiendo una música que tenía que hacer para la semana siguiente.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que le sorprendió de Vinyl Scratch era sus comportamientos que tendría normalmente algún hombre caballeroso, pero ella era una chica y aun así se comportaba como uno.<p>

Lo descubrió de una forma que solo creía cotidiano en las películas.

Estaba una tarde caminando por el parque con Vinyl, habían salido a comprar la comida, y la chica llevaba todas las bolsas con ellas mientras que Octavia se quejaba porque quería ser ella quien lo llevase pero no le dejó.

Luego pasó lo que le llamó la atención, porque corría viento, y comenzó a temblar porque llevaba solo un buzo ligero de tela casi transparente.

Eso lo notó la chica y terminó quitándose la bufanda para hacer que deje de caminar, posarse en frente, y cubrirla con ella su cuello.

— ¿Mejor?—Eso dejó desconcertada a la chica, no lo esperaba más porque quería protestar porque la otra podía tener frío por su culpa ahora, pero no le funcionó así que simplemente se dejó hacer.

Lo segundo que le llamó la atención fue por ejemplo que siempre, pero malditamente siempre le abría la puerta para que entre o se aseguraba de que viva cómoda.

Eso siempre la desconcertaba pero no le incomodaba aunque en un comienzo si, ahora solo era…algo nuevo.

Pero podría acostumbrarse.


End file.
